I want to take you through a wasteland I like to call my home
by AxouStrange
Summary: Nouvelle maison, nouvelle vie, nouvel avenir, un rêve qui nait. C'est ce qui attend les meilleurs amis Temari et Deidara. 18 ans, premier appartement, premier boulot, la liberté, la belle vie! Tout s'annonce merveilleux pour ces jeunes adultes, fraichement débarqué dans la réalité. Réalité qui s'annoncera être plutôt éprouvante... Welcome to "Paradise" .
1. Commençons par le commencement

**Ma toute première fic de Naruto! (Aussi en cours de validation sur le site WoN , publié sous le même pseudo)**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire :) **

**FLASH BACK**

**Janvier 1998 **

Une jeune fille portant fièrement quatre couettes sortit d'une voiture noir, un petit garçon lui tenant la main. Elle devait avoir trois ans, pas plus et le petit garçon en avait deux. Elle s'avança vers la grande bâtisse où on pouvait y lire " Foyer d'accueil de Monsieur Orochimaru" . Au même moment , un homme aux sombres cheveux longs et au teint pale sortit lui aussi de la voiture, portant un bébé dans ses bras. Il s'approcha des deux enfants, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde et leur dit :

**« Temari, Kankuro, c'est ici que vous et le petit Gaara allez vivre. Vous allez voir, ce sera bien. »**

La petite fille répondant au nom de Temari regarda l'homme. Elle semblait perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle allait vivre ici, malgré le fait que pour son âge, elle était bien plus futée.

**« Mais monsieur Orochimaru? Pourquoi maman et papa ne viennent-ils pas avec nous? »**

**« Papa et maman sont au ciel ma petite. Allez, rentrons il commence à faire très froid et il annonce une tempête ce soir! Venez, je vais vous faire un bon chocolat chaud! » **

Alors que Temari et ses frères allait être bien au chaud avec leur nouveau tuteur, à jouer à des jeux de sociétés avec les autres jeunes durant la tempête, un autre petit garçon n'eut pas cette chance.

À bord d'une limousine, assis entre son père et sa mère, ce jeune garçon tremblait. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette limousine était à l'envers et que du sang coulait sur lui. Était-ce celui de son père ou de sa mère? Ou bien le sien? Il ne le savait pas, mais le jeune garçon tremblait. Il avait froid, il avait peur. La tempête fit que le chauffeur perdit le control du véhicule et à présent, il était seul, entre les cadavres de ses géniteurs.

Puis quelques minutes (à moins que ce soit des heures? ) , le jeune blondinet vit des lumière bleues et rouges. Il entendait les hommes parler à l'extérieur, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'ils disaient. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que la bourrasque de vent qui venait de pénétré dans la limousine signifiait que la porte était ouverte, qu'il pouvait sortir!

Un des policiers vit le jeune bambins ensanglanté qui tantait de sortir. Il accourut vers lui avec une couverture, le couvrit et une fois l'enfant dans ses bras, il lui demanda son prénom. Le garçon lui répondit , la voix tremblotante :

**« Dei..Deidara. »**

**5 Juillet 2003**

Temari jouait au soccer avec ses amis du foyer au parc. Il y avait ses petits frères alors âgé de sept et cinq ans , Naruto un jeune blond de six ans avec qui la jeune fille partageait sa chambre, Karin et Sasuke qui avaient le même âge que le blond, Konohamaru,le meilleur ami du jeune Gaara, un adorable bambin de trois ans et Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, qui lui avait neuf ans. Ils avaient du plaisir, ils s'entendaient à merveille! Ces jeunes sont très proches, comme une grande famille. Biensûr il y d'autres jeunes au foyer, mais eux, ils étaient particulièrement proches. Ils continuaient de jouer joyeusement sous le regard doux de leur tuteur. Oh oui, celui-ci faisait peur, semblait dur et froid, mais il aimait son travail. Il aimait ces enfants.

Tout à coup, Naruto frappa puissamment le ballon qui partit à l'autre bout du parc! C'est Temari, malgré ses plaintes, qui dut aller chercher celui-ci. Elle courait , ses quatre couettes aux vent, elle se sentait libre. Libre comme un oiseau! Elle trouva finalement le ballon aux pieds d'un petit garçon blond aux cheveux longs, environ jusqu'aux épaules, qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

**« Dit toi, tu me donne mon ballon? Mes amis et moi on voudrait continuer de jouer! »** dit-elle au garçon.

**« Non! Il est à moi maintenant! »**

**« Même pas vrai! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ce qu'il ne t'appartiens pas! »**

**« Oui j'ai le droit! Car j'ai beaucoup de sous et que je suis Deidara Yamanaka! Nah! Va t'en maintenant, laisse moi jouer avec MON ballon! »**

Temari, les larmes aux yeux, reparti en courant vers son tuteur pour lui dire ce que le petit blondinet lui avait fait, mais celui-ci n'était plus dans le parc lorsque Orochimaru voulait le rattraper.

Deidara était retourner chez lui à quelques rues du parc où il se trouvait. Il entra dans un grand manoir blanc, on aurait dit la maison blanche, mais en plus petit!

**« Deidara ? C'est toi? »** cria une femme de la cuisine.

**« Oui tata Tsunade! Regarde! J'ai trouver un ballon qu'on pourrait donner au foyer de monsieur Orochimaru! »**

**« Comme tu es gentil Dei . Vien, on va manger puis ensuite, nous partirons avec Ino apporter les jouets au foyer. »** répondit la tante de Deidara.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les Yamanaka se redirent au foyer d'accueil pour leur visite mensuel et pour la première fois, Deidara accompagnait sa tante et sa cousine. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, une dizaine de minutes de marche, maximum. Une fois arrivé, Tsunade se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand ami qui est aussi le responsable de la bâtisse en demandant aux enfants de ne pas bouger et qu'elle allait vite revenir, mais Deidara, hyperactif comme il est , ne pouvait plus tenir en place et décida de visiter le foyer.

Il emprunta le long couloir beige et crème où il y avait plusieurs portes fermés. Il était un peu timide, donc il n'allait pas ouvrir les portes! En continuant son excursion vers l'inconnu, il tomba sur une double porte ouverte. C'était comme une grosse salle commune, avec une télé et des jeux vidéos, des tables et des chaises et une armoire remplis de jeux en tout genre! Mais ce qui frappa Deidara, était ces quatre couettes qui dépassaient du canapé qui se trouvait devant la télévision où jouait une série télévisé assez populaire. Ces cheveux... couleur blé... attaché de cette façon inusité... C'est la fille du parc! Elle vit au foyer! Il comptait quitter la pièce discrètement, mais une fois à la porte, il entendit la jeune fille lui crier d'arrêter.

**« Toi là! C'est toi qui a volé mon ballon! »**

**« Je suis désolé.. euh.. Je pensais pas que tu vivais ici! »**

**« Parce que ça change quelque chose que je vive ici et non avec des parents? C'est sur que toi tu trouve que je fais pitié car tu as des parents! »** répondit Temari d'une voix remplis de haine et de mépris.

**« Non je n'est pas de parents... Ils sont morts... »**

Moment de silence. Moment de malaise. Temari se rendit compte qu'elle fut blessante dans ses propos, qu'elle a juger trop vite, mais elle était frustrée ! Comment s'excuser de ces paroles blessantes...

**« Je m'appelle Temari et à partir de maintenant, je suis ton amie, monsieur Deidara Yamanaka qui a beauuuucoup de sous! »**

Un sourire. Un sourire contagieux. Voilà ce qu'avait fait Temari. Et une promesse. Celle d'être son amie, pour l'éternité. Le temps passa et ils étaient inséparable! Même que Tsunade avait conclu un accord avec Orochimaru pour qu'elle ait la permission d'aller dormir au manoir les week-end. Ils allaient à l'école ensemble, ils ont fait les milles et uns coups ensemble, ils se disaient tout. Des meilleurs amis.

Puis le temps passa encore, et encore , et encore...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**23 Aout 2013**

**« Joyeuse anniversaire Tema' ! »** crièrent les gens autour de la table.

Temari prit une grande inspiration et souffla les 18 bougies qu'il y avait sur son gâteau. Ça y est. Le grand jour est arrivé! N'étant plus une enfant, mais un adulte maintenant, elle devait quitter le foyer immédiatement. Sauf que, bien entendu , tout était préparé d'avance! Elle passait l'avant-midi avec les jeunes avec qui elle a grandi , avec ses frères puis dès midi, elle quittait pour aller vivre en appartement... avec Deidara! Tsunade avait proposer qu'elle vienne vivre au manoir, mais Temari n'aime pas vraiment le luxe et Deidara voulait voler de ses propres ailes alors la tante du blond lui donna de l'argent, beaucoup de "sous" comme il disait plus jeune , pour qu'ils puissent avoir un "coussin confort" le temps qu'ils se trouvent un emploi pour payer le loyer. Puis quelques heures plus tard, alors que Temari faisait ses bagages, sont frère lui posa une question..

**« Tema? Tu ne vas pas nous oublier pas vrai?»** demanda Gaara.

Même si celui-ci est très indépendant, il est tout de même énormément attaché à sa grande sœur. Kankuro, ayant que de vague souvenir de leur mère, se souvint que d'une chose ; Temari ressemble beaucoup à leur mère. Il disait toujours ça à Gaara. Que si parfois il se demandait comment était leur génitrice, si il avait besoin d'un "câlin de maman" , il n'avait qu'à regarder leur grande sœur, la prendre dans ses bras et ce serait comme si c'était leur mère.

**« Mais c'est sur ! Voyons Gaara, mais tu deviens Gaga! »** répondit Temari en s'esclaffant.

**« Tu le promet? Tu vas venir nous voir et quand on va pouvoir sortir nous aussi on va pouvoir aller vivre avec toi et Dei? »**

**« Je te le promet petit frère. »**

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, regarda Kankuro qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient réunis. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui était ouverte.

**« Temari? Deidara t'attend en bas, le taxi est arrivé. »**

**« J'arrive Orochimaru! Allez les gars, je dois partir. Je reviens vous voir très bientôt! »**

Puis, valise à la main, elle embrassa ses frères, fit une accolade amicale à son tuteur et couru en bas pour aller voir son meilleur ami depuis déjà 10 ans.

**« Tu es prête ? »** lui demanda-t-il

**« Pour qui tu me prend lopette! Biensûr que je suis prête ! »**

**« Pff! Lopette toi même! »**

Ils s'assirent dans le taxi qui les menait vers leur toute nouvelle vie. Ensemble.


	2. 666 ou Bienvenu au Paradis!

Konoha était divisé en trois parties. La première, où ont grandis Temari et Deidara, était totalement à l'est de la ville ; le cartier luxueux. Le centre ville de Konoha était où se trouvaient les cartiers modestes, assez aisés sans être des millionnaires. Puis il y avait ce cartier, à l'ouest , où le taxi s'arrêta. Tout près de la falaise avec les précédents Hokage ( même après les années, les habitants de tout les pays avaient gardés le terme " Kage" pour nommé les présidents des pays. Il paraitrait qu'avant notre ère, il y avait des ninjas dans chaque pays et les représentants s'appelaient des Kage. Bien entendu, tout le monde sait que les ninjas n'existent pas! Mais le terme est resté ). Le genre de cartier que tout le monde essaie d'éviter. Il n'est pas un cartier démunis.. pas en tant que tel, mais ça y ressemble.

Deidara, plein d'énergie, sorti du taxi avec la valise de Temari puis cria un gros "Tadaaaaam ~ !" , bras en l'air et un sourire béat au visage. La jeune femme fit tout de suite la gueule.

**« - Non mais c'est quoi cet immeuble?! J'ai beau ne pas aimer le luxe, mais là, je suis sur le cul, sérieux! Tu aurais pu choisir mieux baka!**

**- Allez! Tu vas voir! Je vais te faire visiter! C'est tout simplement FA-BU-LOUS ! »**

Deidara couru le plus vite possible vers la porte d'entré en cherchant désespérément les clés dans ses poches. Maladroit comme il est, il tomba violemment. Le choc fit que la valise de Temari s'ouvrit et tout ses effets personnels était répendu sur le sol et sur le garçon. Le blond se releva sur ses genoux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, brandissant fièrement les clés qu'il cherchait quelques secondes auparavant en criant un autre " Tadaaaam~ ! " cette fois-ci encore plus fort que l'autre, soutif rouge sur la tête.

**« - Il n'y a bien que toi pour faire autant de bêtises ! Ah la la! Je te le dit ! Par ta faute je vais devoir m'acheter une nouvelle brosse à dents! Tu es un cas désespéré, idiot!**

** Je sais, je prend des cours du soir ! »** Ajouta Deidara en riant aux larmes.

Après quelques minutes à tout remettre dans la valise ( et s'être attiré le regard intrigué des passants) , les deux blonds se redirent à leur appartement. Au plus grand malheur de Temari, celui-ci était au tout dernier étage, soit au sixième, et sans ascenseur! De quoi l'entendre plaindre durant des heures.

Leur appartement était le 666. Bien sûr, c'est Deidara le métalleux qui l'a choisi. Il fit même une blague douteuse en ajoutant un " 666 le numéro de la bête!" qui désespéra encore plus la jeune fille qui, même si elle ne l'avouerait surement pas, trouvait sa blague assez cocasse. Une fois entré, notre blondinette ne pouvait qu'être encore plus frustré. Oui, l'appartement était grand pour un 4 et demi. Deux grandes chambres , une toilettes modeste qui communiquait non seulement avec le salon, mais aussi avec les deux chambres, le soit disant salon était assez petit, mais les chambres compensaient et la cuisine était plutôt vaste. Toutefois, il y régnait une odeur de moisis, la peinture s'écaillait, tout était extrêmement sale. Temari avait beau ne pas aimer faire du nettoyage, mais là, c'était invivable!

**« - Mais t'as vu ce que tu as louer?! C'est affreuuux ~ ! **

** Hey, tu sais comment nous sommes, on va tout retaper et ça va être notre paradis en enfer! Haha! Tu as compris le jeu de mot? Paradis? En enfer? 666 ? **

**- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je ne prend pas des cours du soir pour améliorer mon imbécilité . Contrairement à toi, je suis bien plus brillante et tu le sais bien!**

**- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est très modeste cette fille »** grommela Deidara le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter un coup de pied au derrière.

" On se met au travail! " avait dit celui-ci. Tout d'abord, les meubles étaient déjà tous entassés dans une chambre le temps qu'ils s'occupent de la maison, ils s'occuperaient de la dernière pièce à la fin. Temari se disait que c'était le pire cadeau de fête qu'elle ait pu avoir : devoir faire du ménage! Elle s'approcha de la grande porte-fenêtre qui menait au grand balcon pour l'ouvrir afin d'aérer la maison. Deidara lui, s'occupait de la musique! Il avait branché sa radio et avait inséré un CD de Slayer, le son au max.

Oui, nos deux jeunes amis sont des fans de metal. En fait, c'est surtout Deidara qui adore ça. Temari elle, elle dit qu'elle n'a aucun style de musique préféré ni aucun style vestimentaire précis, mais tout le monde sait que c'est une vrai de vrai punk avec ses mini shorts en jeans délavé porté par dessus ses collant résilles, ses camisole noires moulantes, sa chemise en jeans avec plusieurs patch de groupe de musique tel NOFX, Green Day, Alexisonfire, Sex Pistols et ses meilleurs amis ; ses converses édition Green Day. Même si elle n'avait pas de couleurs de cheveux extravagantes comme la plupart des punk, elle, parmis ses cheveux couleurs blés naturel, elle avait des mèches platines pour ajouter un petit look unique à elle. Faut dire, avec sa coupe de cheveux, il est clair qu'elle a bel et bien un look juste à elle! Deidara lui, c'est le metal, le noir, le noir et le noir! Il portait toujours des jeans ni trop lousses ni trop serrés, quand il n'avait pas ses converses noirs, il avait des docks à cap d'acier et avait une multitude de t-shirt de band plus hard les uns et les autres! Slayer , Slipknot, Pantera, Lamb of God et plusieurs autres.

L'album "South Of Heaven" résonnait dans tout l'immeuble, mais les meilleurs amis s'en fichaient car le metal des années 80, tout le monde adore, même si ils détestent! Quelle ironie. C'est en chantant à tue tête les paroles des chansons qui se suivaient, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, qu'ils commencèrent leur grand ménage intensif. Passer le balais, épousseter, nettoyer le plancher à genoux, enlever les taches de liquides séchés non-identifiés, passer la balayeuse sur les tapis des chambres, reboucher les trous des murs avec du plâtre et c'est sans compter les trois aller-retour de Deidara pour recommencer le CD . Tout ça, à deux leur prit deux heures entières ! Une fois tout ça terminé, assis à même le sol du salon, bière à la main, les amis discutèrent de tout et de rien et surtout ; comment allaient-ils peinturer la maison! Car oui, ils avaient l'argent pour. Avant le départ de son neveu, Tsunade avait transféré 30 000$ dans la carte de crédit du blond pour qu'ils aient assez d'argent pour rénover la maison, acheter de la nourriture et avoir de l'argent pour les loyers à payer le temps qu'ils se trouvent du travail.

Bières terminées, ils firent un saut à la quincaillerie pour acheter le nécessaire et retournèrent dans leur petit coin de paradis en enfer. Cette fois-ci, c'est Temari qui choisit la musique. Du bon Green Day " à fond la caisse" ! L'album Dookie, tout comme le précédent album, résonnait partout et nos deux blonds étaient plus qu'entrainés par le rythme de la musique Old-School. Deidara alla se changer pour ne pas se tacher alors que Tema elle s'en fichait. "Ça ajoutera un style particulier à ma garde-robe!" avait-elle dit. Ils mirent du papier journal partout sur le sol et commencèrent à peinturer sur le "beat" tout en se trémoussant.

La peinture couleur paprika éclaboussait partout mélanger au orange brulé et au jaune canari. Ils ne voulaient pas une belle peinture bien faite, sans défaut. Au contraire! Ils voulaient leur marque de commerce sur leurs murs. L'originalité. Un mur rouge avec des éclaboussures oranges et jaunes, un jaune avec des éclaboussures oranges et rouges, un orange avec des éclaboussures jaunes et rouges et le dernier était d'un blanc clair avec des motifs de cercles des couleurs des autres murs. Un salon aux couleurs chaudes, c'était merveilleux. Pour la cuisine, ils firent la même chose mais avec des couleurs beaucoup plus flashy! Du rose électrique, du jaune "surligneur" et du turquoise. Café + Clope + Couleurs extravagantes qui donnent mal aux yeux = réveil parfait! La salle de bain était plus relaxe pour les yeux. Couleurs plus sobre, du vert lime, du bleu marin et du bleu poudre mais cette pièce était totalement composer de rayures verticales. Puis pour la chambre de Deidara (celle ou rien était entassé) , il la voulait noir avec des motifs de nuages bourgognes. Après avoir déplacer les meubles dans le salon, ils purent faire la chambre de Temari. Toute la chambre était violette et verte sauf un mur qui resta blanc. Elle sorti de sa valise un crayon Sharpie et le tendit à son meilleur ami.

**« - Tien, à toi l'honneur d'écrire le premier mot de mon mur de l'amitié! »**

Sourire aux lèvres , Deidara prit avec joie le précieux cadeau de son amie et se mit à écrire d'une écriture fine et délicate, ce qui est étrange pour un homme sauf si celui-ci est un blond qui répondait au prénom de Deidara Yamanaka.

_" Malgré notre rencontre qui a débuté d'un mauvais pied, nous avons sut être là l'un pour l'autre, dans les bons moments comme dans les pires. Toujours à déconner, se servant chacun de béquille pour avoir du soutien et avoir la force de continuer à avancer. Sans toi, je serais surement encore le gamin égoïste que tu avais rencontrer, le garçon gâté, fils à tata, à ne rien savoir faire. Tu m'as appris à me surpasser, tu veilles sur moi tout comme je veille sur toi et ce sera toujours ainsi. Tu es ma choune et je suis ton doudounet et ce , pour l'éternité. Je t'aime BFF ! Deidei-Badaboum! "_

Puis vien enfin la touche final, placer tout les meubles à leur place ! Ceci ne prit pas de temps, sauf peut-être pour le réfrigérateur.. Les deux n'étant pas très forts, Deidara passa souvent à un poil de se faire écrabouiller par celui-ci!

Mais après tout ce remue-ménage, ils purent enfin s'asseoir, pour de bon cette fois, avec leur caisse de bière et trois bouteilles de saké devant eux. La musique toujours au max, ils entendirent à peine frapper à la porte. La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était un jeune homme à l'air endormi et désintéressé, aux cheveux mi-long brun, simplement vêtu d'un jogging gris et de pantoufle de pikachu.

**« - Vous ne pourriez pas fermer cette musique? Déjà, au départ je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, vous avez éteint après deux heures, mais là, ça fait plus de quatre heures que Billie Joe Armstrong me sort de mon sommeil et sincèrement, je crois que vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait travailler de nuit alors, je vous en supplie, baissez le son !**

**- Mais t'es qui pour te plaindre? On vient d'arriver et vu l'état de cette piaule, il fallait bien rendre la tâche plus agréable!**

**- Shikamaru Nara. Et là, à ce que je vois, vous avez terminé. Donc plus besoin de musique. Problème résolu. À bientôt. »**

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Temari de répliquer qu'il était retourner dans son appartement qui se trouve être le 664, juste à côté. Elle claqua la porte faisant trembler l'appartement en entier, éteignit la musique et retourna s'asseoir près de son ami tout en pestant contre le mec qui est venu gâcher sa première journée de fête et de liberté.

**« - Non mais j'y crois pas! C'est qui ce mec et pour qui il se prend!**

**- C'est Shikamaru Nara, il l'a dit tu sais ! » **ajouta le simplet tout sourire.

**« - Mais t'es con ou t'es con?!**

**- Un peu des deux? »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous cette réplique de merde digne du Yamanaka.

**« - Dit, on baptise la maison? »** demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Temari comprit tout de suite et ne put qu'accepter. Ces deux-là ont une tradition, une habitude qui parfois troublait leur entourage. Ils prenaient toujours leur bain ensemble et ce, depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Enfant, ça paraissait anodin, mignon, enfantin, mais en vieillissant, les gens trouvaient ceci plutôt étrange. Pour eux, il n'y a aucune arrière pensé. C'est un truc habituel, comme pour les gens se serrer la main est un signe de respect, pour eux, leurs bains en ami était un signe de confiance l'un en l'autre. Leur nudité ne les gênait pas. Ils sont amis, tout simplement.

Une fois dans le bain mousseux, Tema avec une bière et Deidara avec un verre de Saké, ils essayaient de savoir à quoi leur journée de demain ressemblerait.

_À l'entré de l'appartement 666, Shikamaru regardait la porte qui était fermé. Il était une heure du matin et il allait travailler. Il eut un sourire en coin. Quel en était la raison? Seulement la petit pancarte sous le numéro de l'appartement. Sous le numéro 666, il y était écrit " Welcome to Paradise". Ironique. _


End file.
